The sadness of tears and the joy of a kiss
by Snow Cold Lily
Summary: Hinata is tired of being weak and miserable. No one likes her. No one would care if she was gone... or? What if someone try to stop her? GaaHina some ooc... HIATUS
1. Her last resting place

Okay... I edited this piece of crap for the big flaw I had... and I am going to continue this story so please sit back and read

**

* * *

**

**Hinatas Pov:**

"Why? Why am I like this? Why can't I be like everybody else? I am a miserable girl, who stutters and blush for almost nothing. My father prefers my younger sister to be the heiress instead of me. Because… I am too weak. I am weak physically and mentally. I can't even defend myself if I'm in trouble. I always need other people to help me. I'm just a burden, the roadblock." Hinata looked out of her window and watched as the sky clouded, treatning to rain.

"I can't be the person my father always wanted me to be. No one sees me either. No one acknowledges me." I snuck out of the Hyuuga mansion and headed for the woods.

The tears built up in my eyes and wre in the verge to fall down my face. I was heading to my sitting spot, just outside the Konoha gates where the dangerous cliffs were.

"Naruto never noticed little me. I still have the same crush for him, as I was twelve. Though I am 18, I still have the same feelings about my life since my mother died. I can hardly remember her. But she was the only person who understood me and was always there for me. How am I supposed to carry the burden that no one loves me? How?"

"Why am I even alive? I was supposed to die during the chuunin exam, to spare my life for more pain. Neji were right. I **am** too weak to carry the Hyuuga burden."

I felt tears ran down my face and hit the ground, as I arrived by the cliffs. I bent over to look down. It was far way down and sharp rocks waited at the very bottom. "If nobody loves me, they won't get bothered my death." I felt shivers in my spine by that thought.

"Maybe this is what my death will be like..." Hinata imagined her on death.

She held a katana to her throat, standing on the edge of the cliff. This was going to be her last day in her life. Hinata bent backwards and fell. Halfway down, she used the katana to slice her throat, feeling the hot liquid leaving her body from the wound. At last, she hit the ground. Hinata felt all her bones crush, but no pain. It happened too fast for her to notice before everything went black.

Blood poured out from the girl's mouth. Her eyes were emotionless and open. There she laid, on her back with arms and legs spread and the katana loosely in the hand. That's how I image my death.

I reached for my katana and put it to my throat, as I balanced at the edge of the tall cliff. I was about to end my pain there and now, but a person's presence in the outskirt of the woods stopped me at that moment. Who?

**Normal pov:**

He got closer. With a serious look on his face, he glanced at the sad Hyuuga girl. It was a young man. She had seen him before. Messy blood-red hair, a gourd strapped to his back, The Kazekage of Suna, Sabaku No Gaara.

"Are you trying to commit suicide?" he asked coldly but calm. Hinata sobbed but tried to wipe away the tears. She looked at the ground in shame and nodded. A sight was heard from the red head.

He placed himself in front of her with arms folded. "Why?" he asked confused and raised her head with his hand. Jade eyes met her pale face with pearl like eyes. His face was now full of confusion and questions.

More tears escaped her eyes and tried not to look into his. "B-because…" she stuttered. "Because… no one loves me." Gaaras eyes widened. "_No one… loves her? She has no idea about what she is talking about." h_e though and pulled her away from the edge of the cliff. "What make you think that no one does?" he asked demandingly.

"Because no one appreciate me." Hinata clenched her fists. "I am weak. I always get in the way for someone. I can't even take the burden to be the heiress of the Hyuuga clan." she cried. "I can't do anything right… I can't be the person everyone wants me to be. That's why I want to die!" she sobbed even more. Hinata shook her head. "Why am I even talking to you?" she fuzzed. Gaara didn't reply.

Wet raindrops poured from the sky and made them both soaking wet. Hinatas tears mixed with the rain and her body shivered from the cold water. "Hey…" Gaara put his hands on her shoulders.

He hated seeing her like this. Though he saw Hinata cry almost every time she was alone, it never crossed Gaaras mind that Hinata would kill herself.

He had watched her for weeks. He was curious. She always seemed to cry. Gaara wondered why. "All you wanted was to be loved. But so did I. I guess that there's more than one way to be alone," he stated gently. Hinata nodded. Gaara leaned forward and kissed her.

Hinatas eyes went wide of his actions. It was a light kiss, nothing special. But Hinata enjoyed it, though it was short. Gaara pulled back and a blush went over his entire face. "But what if I love you?" Gaara smiled shyly to her.

Hinata went silent and stared confused at him.

Gaara turned away from her. "Before you kill yourself, I just wanted you to know that I like you the way you are." Gaara was too scared to face her with his words. "But I don't know if that's enough for you to live with. I… I don't want you to die, Hinata-chan." he stated sad.

Hinata stood in front of him. She placed her hand on each side of his face and gazed at him. "I can live with that." she said and kissed him passionately on the mouth.

Gaara wrapped one arm around her waist and supported her neck with the other. His tongue begged for entrance to her mouth. Her tongue met his halfway and explored each others mouths.

The rain still poured from the sky over the two peoples. Hinata broke the kiss and smiled to Gaara. Her smile was so beautiful. His gaze was locked on her. Everything with her was beautiful when she smiled.

Her eyes shone with happiness and some hair locks were stuck to her skin due to the rain. Still, she looked like an angel. "Thank you, Gaara." she said softly and hugged him.

**Meanwhile somewhere in the forest:**

Kankurou and Temari were looking for their younger sibling of a Kazekage. "GAAAAAARAAAAAA!" they yelled in hope for a response. Nothing. Nothing but the sound of the rain was heard. "Damn! Where could he be?" the blonde nin said angrily.

Kankurou stopped. Temari noticed and asked if he felt something. Kankurou ran a hundred meters and stopped by a bush and bent down. Temari arrived a second later. "What is it?" she asked annoyed. Kankurou dragged her to sitting position, shushed her and pointed trough the bush.

On three, they both looked up but sat quickly down with a huge blush on their faces. They looked again. Their jaws dropped by the sight of Gaara and Hinata…. KISSING! Temari and Kankurou grinned at each other and slowly bent down behind the bush. "Gaara has a girlfriend." they both cried anime-tears and hugged and danced in circles. Just like...Idiots...

* * *

I have a favour to you all who reads this oneshot. Please click on the review button! Pleas, please, please X1000000! PST! I say maybe and just MAYBE. I MIGHT continue this fic. 


	2. Nani?

**I actually didn't believe I would continue this once-was-oneshot. Looks like I did since so many people asked for it. :-) I think I'll make this story super short, so I won't be having like 5-10 more chapters if that's what's you think. Anywas, enjoy and review! )

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Nani??? **

"You WHAT???????!!!!" Hiashi's voice howled through the entire city. Neji merely nodded with a blush plastered on his half-stern face. The elder Hyuuga started pondering back and forth, thinking so hard you could almost hear his rants. "The other Sabaku's were witnesses as well," Neji informed. "Were they now," Hiashi finally calmed down a bit and sat behind his desk. "This could be a problem," he said. Neji nodded. Hiashi folded his hands and closed his eyes to a thinking pose.

After some minutes of thinking, he opened them. "Or maybe not… I have an idea. Neji, find Hinata and bring her back here. As for the Sabaku's, they'll know nothing about this meeting. Not just yet," Hiashi ordered and Neji was on his way.

He went back to were he had seen those two fools. (aka Kankuro and Temari) They were long gone, but Neji spotted Hinata and Gaara sitting under a tree as shelter for the pouring rain. He felt his stomach curl and twist as he watched Hinata in Gaaras arms. He really despised the Sabakus, especially him. The sight of Hinata in his arms made him sick. Neji could even hear what they talked about. It wasn't really any of his business but his curiosity got the better half of him.

"I Always noticed how lonely you were, Hinata," Gaara spoke and stroke her hair. "But I guess I was just afraid for this new feeling," he told. She turned to face him. "New feeling?" she asked. He nodded. "I think it was… love. My love for you," He smiled and tucked a strand of hair away that blocked his view. Hinata smiled back and traced his kanji-tattoo with her index-finger. "If people only wanted to know us…," she said with the hint of sadness. "Yeah."

She rolled of his lap and stood up, looking at the pouring rain. "Something wrong?" he asked and stood beside her. She shook her head. "Not really. Nothing else than I will be in serious trouble if anyone finds out," she chuckled. "Because of me?" he put his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. "No offence, Gaara." "None taken. People can think what they want, as long it doesn't ruin anything between us," Gaara breathed in her scent.

"You know… I had feelings for you long before this," she softly spoke. Gaara were a little surprised by this. "You did?" She nodded. "The first time I saw you, was actually in the forest of death during the chuunin exam, when you encountered those grass-ninjas. (Gaara mentally curses himself at this moment) I feared you back then, but I saw something in you eyes… that were loneliness. I pitied you and as the years past and you changed, I realised I didn't just pity you anymore. But that I… loved you," she told, holding his hand. "Thank you, Hinata. That must be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

This was where Neji decided to break in by shouting her name. "Hinataaaa!" he made it sound like he was searching for her. "It's Neji!" Hinata panicked. "I'll see you later, Hinata," Gaara kissed her and left in a swirl of sand. "There you are." Neji came out from the bushed, soaked to the bone. He really did feel like a wet cat now, been walking through the forest already three times in one hour. "Hai, Neji-s-san?" she forced a smile to hide her surprise. "Hiashi-sama wants to see you, now." he informed. "Hai. Arigatou Neji-san," She thanked and took course for the Hyuuga estate.

Meanwhile with Gaara:

Never had Gaara imagined himself sneaking into his room to avoid his siblings. His sand was too wet to be used for transportation and only ended up outside the renting-apartment the Hokage had set up for him and his siblings. "Gaara? Is that you?"

_Whoopee you! Fai__th is just So nice to you today, _he thought sarcastic.

The red-haired froze at the spot hearing his sister call from the living room. She came with a huge grin plastered on her usual serious face. "Errmm… hi Temari," he greeted nervously, trying to get away. "Okay. You just said hi to me… something's up. Spill it," she dragged him over to the couch and ordered him to sit down while she went to the kitchen. "Nothing's up, Temari," he rose his hands in defence. "Can't I just _try_ to be nice?" Temari came back out again with two cups of tea.

"Normally, I would ask a person that's this cherry and nice if he or she got laid…" This made Gaara choke his tea and coughed. "Buuuut, since it's you I bet it's just that Hyuuga girl, right?" she smirked by seeing her brother turn beat-red. "I don't know what you're talking about, Temari." he tried, his hand shaking as he tried to sip his tea. Seeing his sister not taking the bait, he sighed in defeat. "Fine then… It's her…"

"I KNEW it!!" she threw the cup in victory. Tea was spilled everywhere. "Kankuro!! You owe me ten bucks!" she shouted. "Dang it!" they heard and Kankuro gave Temari ten bucks. "You had a bet!!??" Gaara asked angrily. "Tell. Me. NOW!" he ordered, his siblings sweating in fear.

"Well… you see, Gaara. Kankuro and I had a little…" she tried, fondling with her words. "We, we had a WALK, yes! In the woods!" Kankuro continued.

"Then we spotted you with that Hyuuga girl and and and…."

"We saw you guys kissing! And and,"

"Kankuro and I placed a bet that you would admit it or not once we asked you," Temari finished. Gaara looked like he had seen flying pink elephants… (Picture it!) "You are pathetic…" he went to his room. Kankuro and Temari breathed out in relief. "He took it easier than I thought," the male said. "Yeah. Look at the bright side, Kanky. Our Gaara is in l.o.v-"

"I can still HEAR you!" Gaara shouted from the room.

"You wanted to see me father?" Hinata stepped into her father's office, still dripping wet from the heavy rain. "Yes, Hinata." He put down his pen and smiled to his daughter, even if she looked and smelled like a wet dog, he didn't scold her. This surprised her, first calling her by name then not scolding her for looking as she did. She sat down in front if the desk. "Well, Hinata. Since you now are over 18 and all, I would like to come with a proposal." It wasn't like Hiashi to act like this, at least not smile. Hinata had a bad feeling about this.

"What would you say to find a husband?" The room went dead quiet. Hinata blinked several times to gather what she just had received. "Get married???" she shot up from her seat. "Yes. I think it's a splendid idea," Hiashi smiled again. "Well… don't you think it's too early? I mean, I …" she fondled with her words, not really sure what to say. "Nothing's determined, Hinata. You can relax for the meantime," he told. And relax Hinata did. _"I swear he'll give me a heart attack before the end of the year." _

_

* * *

_What will Hinata do if her father finds her a fiancé???? What will she do? How will she react? 

Coming up: Who's the Fiancè??

Special thanks to: bostafu, aznanime18, XxSexiItxX, San'Hana, Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl, 333, Elisa, daydreamer150, kaylachanrock, Gaahina chan, bLoOdYvAmPiRe7o1, FinalFantasy1234, Jaime Snyder, Mask of Mirage, DimLight, puhtaytrr, Rakusu, Yamato, IA, fairydustgems, puppiescute a.k.a Mic Mic, DarkBlackDragone, yuuca, Animegirrl1, person, Ayla Silverfang, LadyRaven16, LovingTheOgre, Dia-Chan87, mysterygal02, Misa-chan, JGgirl, melissa, disneyrulz23 and Thaila. (Sorry if I wrote anything wrong here, but I was kinda in a hurry when my parents came home and started bitching. (Sweat dropps)


End file.
